


the 100 on crack

by petrachoked



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Multi, Preview chapter, bellamy says bitch a lot, how season 6 should go, idk what this is, maybe i'm on crack, no hets allowed, season 6 AU, stan twitter, the 100 on crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrachoked/pseuds/petrachoked
Summary: imagine the 100 but in stan twitter talk, that's what this shit is lmao. this is how i think season 6 should start out but i know it's not bc jason is a pussy bitch hehe.





	the 100 on crack

bellamy blake pov:

yo i’m sad af, i’m gonna miss monty and harper :’(. didn’t expect them to have a kid tho, i didn’t even know they were fucking. i thought to myself as clarke and i looked out the mf window at this weird ass alien planet, it’s deadass kinda wild that we were sleeping for like over 100 years, shit’s crazy. after what was an uncomfortably long time staring out the damn window while holding clarke like we sum old married couple or sum shit we turned back to jordan.

“i still can’t believe i’m meeting you guys in the flesh.” jordan said in an excited tone, i didn’t get the big deal we ain’t shit if ima be honest with u. “i never thought i would meet you in real life where you’d be awake!” he said with a big ass smile. tbh i didn’t what to do i mean do i hug him or is that shit to weird? man i didn’t know so i just smiled at him and gave his cheesy ass a fist bump like i’m his mf coach or sumn. 

clarke finally said sumn after she was standing there acting like she was mute or sumn, “so what’s the plan about the planet? do we know if people live on the planet? how do we know if it’s…” i stopped listening to her ass, this bitch really knew how to kill the mood, i mean damn can we just chill for like .2 seconds?? is that too much to fucking ask? damn.. 

i think she asked me something but my ass wasn’t listening but her ass just kept looking at me, like bitch can i help u? her ass finally said sumn, “bellamy?” all she said was my name like i didn’t know it,, smh dumbass. “you good with that?” man idk what this bitch was talking about but my dumbass just nodded back to her all firm and serious like i knew wtf was going on.

sometime passed and idk we were just sitting their chillin’ while jordan was telling us about his childhood and shit, he was acting like we didn’t grow up on a mf ship too. clarke was probably on her 5th “damn that’s cool.” and homeboy still wouldn’t stfu. like i guess since he was always by himself without no other kids, he probably didn’t know that when someone’s on their 3rd “damn that’s….” then they really don’t give a fuck no more. anyways i don’t know why it took us to long but we finally woke up the essential people as in raven, murphy, madi, emori, gaia, indra, octavia, miller, jackson, abby, kane, diyoza, zeke, and echo. oh yea sis didn’t suggest echo as one of the ppl to wake up so my ass had too. smh, my boo thang doesn’t deserve this mf disrespect. *insert shedding tear emoji* 

once these mf got up and i had my weird ass reunion kiss with echo, we told them all the shit that happened and octavia was hit hard af when she heard monty had died. shit was sad af yo but i’m still mad at her for trying to ya know kill me n shit so i didn’t comfort her but i saw indra and clarke comforting her and i thought that was good. but it’s gonna take more than sum damn tears for my petty ass to forgive her smh,,

meanwhile diyoza over here like, damn that sad.. stan list uwu! anyways i guess we took 5 for a mourning moment or something bc it was just silent and i didn’t know what to do, it was awkward as fuck so i spoke and said, “so why don’t we tell them the plan for the planet.” i said to clarke, more for me so i’d know what she said earlier, but this bitch gave me a stank face, man i was so close to yelling at her ass like YOU WANNA TALK SHIT BITCH? but it wasn’t the time or place.

her ass finally nodded and started talking, “i think at first only a select few should go down to the new planet, we don’t what or who will be down there to greet us so we gotta be prepared for the worst. myself, bellamy,” hold up did this bitch just volunteer my ass? “murphy, raven, emori, echo, miller, jackson, and zeke are gonna go down to the new planet.” clarke finished. man this bitch was really over here volunteering people, her ass didn’t even see if they wanted to go, smh. 

anyways clarkes demanding ass said that we would be going down the the mf planet in 12 whole ass hours, idk why she loves to wait to do shit, guess she wants to be dramatic or whateva. but you best believe i didn’t complain bc my ass wanted to sleep even though i was just asleep for over 100 years but we ain’t gon talk abt that rn. so i walk into one of the rooms in the mf ship and undress til’ i just have some tight ass underwear that keeps riding up my ass. 

i lay down and get comfortable on the cot and start to close my eyes when the fucking door whooshes open, i sit up and see my boo thang walking into the room. don’t get me wrong echo is beautiful n shit but on the ring i was just tryna hit it and quit it, i wasn’t rlly tryna have a relationship or anything but ig she thought that’s what we were doing so ya know i went along with it bc i wasn’t gonna go without pussy for 6 years lol u got me fucked. 

she walks over and tries to join me, but my ass was about to push her off bc this small ass cot barely had room for me let alone her whole ass, smh. so i moved over to be nice or whateva with my whole ass hanging off bc this bitch wanna cuddle i didn't wanna but the bitch insisted so i wrapped my arms around her waist. 

after what seemed like a mf lifetime i got up bc i deadass could not go to sleep on this cot, it can’t hold two mf giraffes. i got up and thank god she didn’t wake up. i walked out the room and started walking around trying to see if there was anywhere else my ass could sleep on this damn ship. i walked pass a door that said captains quarters and quickly went back to the door. i pressed to button to open the door and was exposed to a big ass room that my ass was gonna enjoy. i walk in looking amazing like i’m kid or sumn, it had a large but that was an ACTUAL mf bed, a bitch was shook. i explored the room more and saw it had a nice ass bathroom so i could take a shit in style, and it had a mirror, my ass was looking ROUGH yikess. 

anyways i finally make my way to the bed and get all nice n comfy n shit when the door slides open and clarkes ass just walks in like she owns the place, “what the fuck are u doing in here?” i said and her bitch ass finally looks up at me and she was shocked, BITCH WHY ARE U SHOCKED U WALKED INTO MY MF ROOM.

“me? what the fuck are you doing here?” le bitch said. 

“trying to sleep, the cot was too small for me and echo.” i said trying not to snap at this bitch. 

“well i guess i can find somewhere else.” did she just.. wow ight bet, she really over here being nice and now my ass gotta be like nah you can stay here i’ll find somewhere else,, so my ass said just that.

“no, there is nowhere else, you can just stay here and i’ll go to the couch area.” did this bitch just say a couch area?? where tf is that.

“there’s a couch area?” i said. she just nodded mute ass bitch. “i can stay there then and you can take the bed.” le bitch was about to fight me on this, but before i gave her the chance to talk i said, “show me where it is.” let bitch sighed. 

i got up from underneath the soft ass covers and totally forgot i was wearing some tidy whitey mf underwear, “oh my god bellamy.” clarke said turning her head. i guess i should’ve known since the last dick she saw was finns little shrimp dick so i guess my dick imprint was a new thing for her. i wonder if her strap was this big. 

anyways clarke left awkwardly and came back holding her hand over her eyes and threw some sweatpants at me that were on the ship ig i didn’t fucking know but i put them on. they actually fit my ass decently, i wondered how she knew i wore a extra large in pants to fit my thicc ass. *insert kissy face emoji*

i cleared my throat cause le bitch still had her hand over her eyes, “uh, can you show me where the couches are?” i ask bc le bitch was just standing there staring at me. she shook her hand and motioned me to follow her ass. we walked through this door which let to a office which had a corner couch, but i looked to my left and saw a bigass screen, shit i was abt to have a mf movie night tf. 

i walk over to the couch and lay down. clarkes leaves AND GUESS WHAT,, THIS BITCH LEFT THE DOOR OPEN… she’s worst than my mf mom smh. i was over here cold as shit when i noticed her walking back in with a pillow and a blanket. wow i didn’t expect this love *insert crying emoji* she brought them over to me and flashed me a smile like we were strangers, le bitch was acting weird. i gave her a slight smile back bc she still left me for dead so ig i can’t fully forgive her yet.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me how much coke u think i snort


End file.
